


Turn Me On

by Le_Alois



Category: Aloah, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois Likes Girls, Alois X Hannah, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ciel is a Dj, Collage, Cultural Differences, F/M, Hannah is Panamanian, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Lizzy is a rapist, Oneshot, Party, Robo probably thinks I'm a failure., Song Lyrics, Songfic, What did I just do?, don't hate me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Transfer Panamanian girl shows up to Alois' birthday party.</p><p>Robovaction Is the Reason I started this "Aloah" (Alois x Hannah) Ship because she was the one that shipped Alois x Bard and That Opened my mind to creativity, Like, If She can cross ship, Then Why Can't I?</p><p>Oh!<br/>Name of the song is Turn Me On By Kevin Lyttle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robovacation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robovacation/gifts).



Alois bit his lip as he watched her from across the room.  
Who was this girl?  
Who was she with?  
Why did she choose to show up at his birthday party?

~~For the longest while we jamming in the Party  
And you're wining on me  
Pushing everything  
Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
You better change your mind  
You're going home........  
You're going home with me tonight~~

Her body.  
Her large breast.  
Her curvaceous rear.  
Her deadly curves.   
Her long lavender hair.  
Her Rare Truly topaz skin.  
Her outfit.  
A Skin tight Lavender tank top.  
The shortest black short shorts ever.  
DKNY sandals on her feet.  
A Panamanian flag hanging from her back pocket.  
Alois chewed his bottom lip as he watched her have a blast with her friends Doing Lewd dances, Wining, Twerking, Grinding.  
She spun around and dropped low, Coming back slowly and then seductively began to wine on A perky blonde girl, Their eyes locking for a second.  
Alois smirked leaned off of the Dj boothe.  
"Hey, Ciel." He said.  
The bluenette looked up from his Dj Equipment and took off the headphones.   
"Yeah?" Ciel asked.  
"Who's that girl? The one with a Panama flag?" Alois asked.  
"Hannah Annafellows. She's my Third cousin. She transferred last Tuesday." Ciel chuckled, Seeing the lust and interest In his Best Friend's eyes.  
"Ah....She's sexy as hell...." Alois said to himself.   
Ciel rolled his eyes and played Track 05 Turn me On by Kevin Lyttle, Hannah's favorite song.  
"You've got three minutes." Ciel said ushering Alois away.  
"Thanks." Alois said, Walking off.

~~ SO LET ME HOLD YOU  
GIRL CARESS MY BODY  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON....  
LET ME JAM YOU  
GIRL WINE ALL AROUND ME  
YOU GOT ME GOING CRAZY - YOU  
-TURN ME ON  
-TURN ME ON.~~

Alois sauntered over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
She turned around, Her indigo eyes locking with his Crystalline orbs.   
"Wanna dance?" Alois asked.  
She giggled and nodded.  
Alois noted she was clearly drunk.  
Before he could register what was happening, She was bumping and grinding on him, Her Rear grinding on his cock as her waist did lewd movements.  
Alois shrugged and bumped and grinded along with her.  
He grabbed her waist and they began to practically dry hump, But their movement's were slow, seductive and elegant.

~~ One hand on the ground & Bumper cock sky high  
Wining hard on me  
Got the Python  
Hollerin' for mercy - Yea hey - ai  
Then I whisper in her ear So wine harder  
And then she said to me  
Boy just push that thing  
Push it harder back on me~~

By this point, Alois had a killer boner and with her rubbing her ass on his dick wasn't helping.  
Alois bit his lip and glanced around. Everyone seemed to be in the groove, Actually liking the foreign song.   
Hannah turned around and threw her arms over his shoulders, her breast on his chest, Her waist and rear still doing that lewd seductive dance.  
The same perky blonde girl joined them, Taking Hannah's waist and moving in sync, Giggling and laughing at the same time.

~~ The girl ya nah go get way tonight  
If she think madd man nah go fight  
Me done feed she with popcorn and sprite  
Now she whar come fly way like kite  
Ooh Yea Yea  
Ooh Yea Yea  
Ooh Yea Yea Yeah  
Ooh Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea.~~

Hannah stared into his eyes with her misty indigo eyes.  
"Your really hot." She said.   
Her voice sent a jolt down Aloos' spine.  
It was a pert British accent, Caring, Curious and mysterious.  
"Your really beautiful." Alois breathed.  
"Why don't we get out of here?" Hannah whispered.  
"Uh...Are you sure? Aren't you drunk or something?" Alois asked.  
"Hmm...No. I can hold my beer." Hannah leaned in. "I'm so wet right now and I can hear that dick of yours yelling for attention." She whispered, Kissing his neck.   
Alois bit his lip and nodded.  
"My dorms only two blocks away."

~~ Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Kiss & Caress Me  
Hug Me, Hug Me, Squeeze Me, Squeeze Me  
Hug Me, Girl, Kiss & Caress Me~~


End file.
